


Damn Traditions

by fyrbyrd



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, M/M, Mating Bond, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 07:54:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 21,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29871522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fyrbyrd/pseuds/fyrbyrd
Summary: Because of an old tradition, a mating is made accidentally.
Relationships: Kakarot/Vegeta (Dragon Ball)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Deflowering

**Author's Note:**

> This is a very long story completed in 2008, therefore it is parts which I am revising as best I can.

It had been a tradition for as long as anyone had known. That a young person of the third class had to be deflowered by the Lord of their area. For those that lived in the capital that meant they had the “privilege” of that being with the King. It didn’t matter which sex they were, all had to submit themselves or be imprisoned, where the same thing would happen, only not with any Lord, and not just once. 

The King was called upon once a month to perform his duties. There usually weren’t many to be “done”. Most of those to come to him were males, due to the growing lack of females being born. But then with the genetic makeup of the third class as it was, that didn’t really matter. Of course not all of them were bearers; the gene wasn’t always passed on. Deflowering did not involve breeding anyway. The age was too young for that, which was the purpose of the age limit. Too young to conceive, but old enough for it not to harm them. 

The King had been doing this service for a long time; he had never missed a session. But with the arrival of the Icejins, he found more and more of his time being taken up by them. So as a precaution he decided that it was time that his son learned what it was all about, as he would be taking over at some point.

Prince Vegeta came into his father’s office, “Ah, son. I am glad you are here. In a few days I have a duty to perform. But as that is the day Lord Frieza is to arrive, I would like to talk to you about being my replacement if that is needed. It is quite legal for you to do so as my own heir.”

The young prince nodded to his father.

“As the Lord of this area I am required to deflower the virgins of this land. Any young third class that comes of the age of thirteen will be sent here and I will perform the service that is required. All that is involved is that you have sex with them for no less than five minutes, you must come inside them or it is not valid. You have had sex before, haven’t you son?”

“Of course Father. I fuck with whom I please.”

The King smiled. “Just watch it around those bloody Icejins, they’re filthy bastards, I don’t trust them one bit.”

There were four males to attend the King that month. He was just finishing up with the third one when his secretary came for him. It seemed Lord Frieza had arrived. 

“Send for my son, he can take care of the last boy.”

“Yes sire.”

The King moved off to meet the Icejin Lord. While his son was sent for to perform his duties with the last of the four.

\-------------------------------------------

“Why do I have to do this father?” asked Kakarott. 

“Would you rather go to prison? It has been a part of life for as long as I can remember. Both myself and your brother have been through this.”

“I’d rather have the choice to pick the one I wanted to lose my virginity to.”

“We all would son. But it is law. The King is good, I’ve never heard of anyone leaving him with any complaints. Accept it son, it only has to be done once after all,” smiled his father.

“Very funny,” said Kakarott. Then he headed off to the castle. All he wanted to do was be a solider like his father and brother. But they had gone through this as well, his father to the former King and Radditz to the present.

When he got there he found that there were three others before him. They all sat in the same room until called, none of them spoke, and they all seemed a little embarrassed to be seen by the others, knowing what was about to happen to them. And having to watch as the other three went first did not help. The only good thing was that a table of food sat on one side of the room. The others had nibbled at their food, Kakarott was able to eat more when left on his own, he just could not help himself. Already he had been there for several hours. He heard that the King took at least an hour’s break between his duties. But when the hour had past since the third had gone in and he was still there, he began to wonder what was going on.

Finally he was called to go to the room the others had disappeared into. Passing through the door, he found a plain dark room rich with furs, but there was no bed like he had been expecting, there was only a waist high bench, covered in both furs and fresh towels.

The man that had called him in turned to him. “Please remove all of your clothing. The Prince will be with you shortly.”

“Hey wait, Prince?”

“The King has been called away on important business. His son the Prince will be taking his place.”

“What? Has he… done this before?”

“No, you will be his first.”

Kakarott was stunned. He was about to lose his virginity to a virgin!

The man seemed to see his stunned expression. “This may be the Prince’s first deflowing, but I can assure you, he is no virgin, he’s five years older than you, boy. Now strip and get ready for the Prince.”

Kakarott nodded and did as he was ordered, stripping naked and sitting his clothes on the bench.

“I will prepare you for the Prince. And afterwards I will inspect you for the confirmation certificate.”

Kakarott just stood there a little worried.

“You do know what is about to happen, do you not.”

“I’ve had sex education.”

“So then bend over the bench where the towels are and I will ready you for the Prince.”

“He doesn’t do that himself?” asked Kakarott moving closer to the bench and noticing that the man was putting on a protective glove over his hand.

“No, he only does the servicing. When he is finished and leaves the room, I will return for you.”

“Oh,” he said as he moved over to the place he was told to go.

“You can grab hold of the other side of the bench, it will help, and if you do not tense up so much, that will help also.”

“Easy for you to say,” muttered Kakarott as he positioned himself. He jumped when the hand touched his buttocks.

“Spread your legs and bend over further, let the bench take your weight.”

He found that the further he bent over the higher his ass seemed to rise behind him, And as he spread his legs he felt the other man step between them and slide his fingers down his crack before circling around his hole. He could not help tensing up and trying to get away from the teasing finger. It was all so impersonal and he did not like it at all. But he had to do this; it was the law for all third class to go through this. It didn’t seem fair to him.

He bit his lip and tried to relax, he did not want to go to prison, he had heard what happened to a virgin there, and anything was better than that. All he had to do was bend over and think of… of… freedom. At least after this was over he would be free to join a training academy and begin his training as a fighter like his father and brother. He kept thinking of those future plans as the finger invaded his body and moved about inside him, soon to be joined by a second to start stretching him and then a third, before they were removed from his body. He hissed as they left him, he only hoped the next part was a bit better, but he doubted it. He’d seen his brother’s rather large cock, and had always wondered how the hell it would ever fit inside an asshole. While he had attended sex education, he had never actually witnessed the act of male on male sex; he only knew what was supposed to happen.

“The Prince will be with you in a moment, I suggest you remain in that position and do anything he tells you to do.” Then the man left him.

He wondered if anyone could see him like this, it felt so humiliating to him. Then he heard a door open and someone enter the room. He had never seen the prince, he knew what the King looked like, but he had never seen the Prince, and in the position he was in, it looked like he was not going to find out either.

“Hmm, nice ass,” he heard from behind unexpectedly. Then a hand touched his hips and he jumped, “What, scared boy? You should feel privileged to be fucked by your Prince; you are my first, that should be an honor to you. One day I will take over this from my father and you will have been the first of those.” The hand moved down and teased at his opening, this time the fingers were bare and slick with the oil used to stretch him with. It entered him and he wondered why seeing as he was told the Prince did not have to do that, the other man had stretched him. “Hm, I see he did a pretty good job, you’re nice and tight, that’s what I like about virgin asses, they are always tight.” Kakarott squirmed under the Prince’s touch, he was not as “clinical” as the other man, he seemed to be exploring for something the further he pressed inside. And then all of a sudden something was touched inside him that had him gasping out and seeing stars. “Liked that huh? Just wait until I hit that spot with my cock, you’ll like it even more. I’ll have you screaming boy, screaming my name, screaming for more.” He touched that place again and Kakarott groaned. The Prince laughed and withdrew his finger and changed his position. Soon Kakarott felt something else at his entrance, something bigger. “Here we go,” said the Prince and he pushed himself inside.

Kakarott clutched at the furs under his hand and threw his head back as he was stretched by the head of the Prince’s cock. The Prince seemed to take a breath before pushing further inside. Kakarott tensed up with the burn of the thing and moaned in pain.

Vegeta stopped,” Damn it relax, its better that way.” The Prince put a hand on Kakarott’s hip and another on his bare back. “Come on; settle down, it’ll pass kid.”

“Who… ya… callin’… kid?” he grated out as he tried to relax a little.

Vegeta laughed then, and realized that the body he was inside of was now relaxing, adjusting to his girth, and with the loosening he began to push in further in small thrusts until he was fully seated inside the tight passage. He could feel that the boy was still adjusting to him and gave him a little more time before he began to pull out and thrust back in slowly. His father had said he had to take five minutes with the boy, and he knew he could do that easily. He was still getting few pained cries from the boy and decided to change angle to try and find that spot again, that would take the kid’s mind off of things. He pulled out and did just that thrusting in hard, it took a few times but he did eventually find it and the result was most satisfactory. The boy bucked up at him, crying out clutching harder at the furs. Vegeta did it again and again, before settling back into a rhythm of pleasure for himself and from the sound of it the boy too. He leaned down a little further over the boy’s back tempted to lick the sweat he could see emerging along the shoulder blades. “Mmm,” he purred, “So soft your skin is, you taste good.” He licked over the boy’s shoulder and up his neck to the hairline, nuzzling sometimes, then lightly sucking at the soft skin. He probably wasn’t supposed to mark to boy, but he just couldn’t help himself. He always liked to leave his mark on those he fucked, even if this one was not of his choice, he wanted to mark him, have him try to hide it from his friends and family. Have them know that he was no longer a virgin. And the boy seemed to be responding to that as well as lifting his body to the Prince’s as he thrust harder inside him, everyone once in a while hitting that place again, gaining a cry. He decided then that he wanted the boy to cry out for him, to beg him for more. So he hit that place a few times more, then angled away, he could feel the boy squirm from him, wanting more, but he did not say what he wanted to hear, so he did it again and again. Teasing the poor boy.

“No, no,” he heard the boy cry out beneath him. He nipped some more at his shoulders and along his neck and nuzzled his way over the boy’s ear.

“What’s that?” he breathed into it. “What do you want, boy?”

“More…. Harder.”

Vegeta angled back and hit that place, “Like that, boy?”

“Yes… yes… harder… more.”

Vegeta chuckled over the begging, but he wanted more for himself too. So he sped up a little hitting him again and again and again in quick succession. The boy bucked harder at him too.

He licked the boy’s neck and ear again, “Say it, say my name, scream for me boy.” Then he thrust even harder for a few more times, before slowing again to suck on the ear. “You want to scream my name, don’t you?” Then the hand on the boy’s hip moved down and under seeking the erection he knew he would find there. It took only one touch to have the boy come and scream, “Ahhhh…. Vegetaaaa.”

The Prince could feel the boy bearing down on him, but he held out, thrusting deep as he chewed on the boy’s ear, before he could take no more. He thrust in again and came his mouth being torn from the boy’s ear as he came hard and filled the boy with his seed. He rode a few aftershocks with his head lying on the boy’s head. Even as he panted over the boy, his mouth was drawn to the boy’s ear where he could smell something. Salty and sweet at the same time. He was drawn to it, something at the tip of the boy’s ear. He must have cut it on his teeth when he had come. He licked the fluid away soothingly, savoring the taste that spread over his mouth. He felt himself loosening inside the boy as his cock softened and pulled back and out of him.

Kakarott lay there panting as he heard the Prince pick up a towel, clean himself off and leave the room without another word. A short time later he heard someone else come in. He figured it was that man.

“I have to examine you to make sure that you are no longer a virgin.”

He felt a hand on his rear again, then he was poked despite the fact that he could feel something leaking down his legs.

“Very well, I can give your certificate. There is a shower over there, use it, dress and I will escort you out of here.’

Slowly he eased himself up and off of the bench. He used the towel he had been laying on, which he noticed was wet with his own come and cleaned his groin before grabbing his clothes and making his way to the shower he found behind a curtain. He found himself moving slowly, feeling a pain at the base of his back. He wondered how long that would last, a definite reminder of what had just happened. All he wanted to do was get home. He rubbed at his ear as he went into the small room; he looked at his fingers as he brought his hand back down, noticing the blood that he found there. Vegeta’s teeth had nicked his ear, not much damage, but it hurt a little now that he thought about it. He got into the shower and hurriedly cleaned himself. As long as this was over he could go home and face the next part of his future, to begin training.

\--------------------------------------------------- 

Bardock was very proud of his youngest. The boy was showing as much skill as his father and brother, that he had no doubt the boy would be chosen by a respected squad when the time came.

But when he came into the boy’s room after the boy had not shown up for breakfast, his heart sank. The boy was writhing in his bed, which was soaked in sweat and the scent he was giving off was enough to make the older man’s legs go weak. His son was in season, which was not unusual for a boy his age, but for it to take him down like this. To have him writhing in his bed, sweating like he was, was not usual. It was more the behavior of a mate denied their mate’s attentions. But as far as Bardock knew, Kakarrot did not have a mate. He turned to see his older son standing not far away looking at his brother like a slavering wolf.

He grabbed a hold of Raditz and shoved him from the room, well aware that despite their relationship as brothers, it would not stop Raditz from taking his brother. It was having enough of an effect on him as it was; even fathers were not immune. Damn, that meant that Kakarrot was a bearer. He locked his son’s door and quickly went out to find a healer, one that would not be affected by his son’s condition.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta squirmed in his seat. He was hot and his body seemed to have a permanent hard on that was getting harder to hide and harder to deal with. Damn he wished those words had not come to mind. Fuck… 

“Son?” he heard his father say and knew he had flinched away from the older man. “Son, I think it best that you go to your rooms I’ll send a healer to you.”

Gingerly Vegeta got up from his seat and made his way out of the place, hearing his father make sure that no one noticed his son was leaving the room.

He made it to his room in a haze. He wasn’t sure what was the matter with him, he’d never felt anything quite like this before. He made it to his bed and was only vaguely aware of the healer entering his room.

A while later he heard his father enter the room, “What is going on? From the scent I am getting, I would say my son is in heat.”

“He is sire, this is strange. I do not recall any unmated male reacting like this.”

“He fucks around so much; could it be possible that he mated one of his partners without knowing he did so?”

“There is always that possibility, I’ve heard he likes to leave his mark on his partners. But to have mistakenly taken a mate…he would have had to have tasted their blood in the act of sex.”

The King sighed, “Which could be any of his partners that I have heard included five in one night!” 

“Sire, the only other thing to take into account would be that the other partner would have had to have been a bearer. You sent all of the female Elites off planet to keep them safe, he has not been there. So that leaves third class. How many third class partners would he have had?”

The King came to a stand still in his pacing. “As far as I know he hates third class Saiyans. He would never actively have sex with one even in his drunkenness states.”

“What about the deflowering sire? You have used him on a few occasions when you were unavailable.”

“You’re right. There will be records. Come let us go and see to this immediately. It must also be kept as quiet as possible. I can’t have the Icejins learning about this at all. That bastard Frieza does not need to know about our mating habits, and if my son has mistakenly taken a mate it would be dangerous to both of them. He seems to think our lack of females is destroying our race, if he learned we have male birth…”

The records showed that Vegeta had only taken four virgins in his father’s place. The royal healer went out to check on the four males. Two were already off planet, their commanders reported that nothing was wrong with then. The third was found training not far from the Palace with his squad. The fourth should have been with his, but he had been reported as absent due to illness. This worried the Royal healer. The boy was the first the Prince had deflowered. He hurried to his home.

At the door he was met by Bardock who recognized that the man standing before him was a Royal Healer. He tried to bar the way.

“Is your son showing signs of being in season?”

Bardock wanted to lie, but he knew he couldn’t. “What if he was?”

The Royal Healer turned pale, “Please, this is very important, you must let me in.”

Seeing the worry on the man’s face, Bardock let him in. The healer scented, and Bardock could not hide what his son was going through. The Royal Healer was not a eunuch; even he was becoming aroused by Kakarott’s state.

“Listen to me, I will send a team of eunuchs here shortly, they will take your son to a secure place. It seems that when he was deflowered by the Prince, something happened… There is a possibility that he and the Prince became mated—“

“What!” roared Bardock, “How?”

“Your son was the Prince’s first… We don’t know the details, but the Prince is currently in heat. Your son has gone into premature season?”

Bardock nodded.

“Then let them take your son to this place. I will be doing the same for the Prince. If something happens when they come together… we will know then. I am sure I can count on your discretion in this?”

“Of course,” said Bardock. “I am a King’s man.”

“Very good, don’t accompany your son, you already understand the risks. I can assure you no harm will come to him, either way. I will let you know the outcome as well.”

Again Bardock nodded. If this would save his son, he didn’t care. Besides, this was the Prince they were talking about. His son and the Prince… mates.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

“This is exactly the kind of thing I was trying to get you to listen to me about before this,” lectured Parzanip, “This whole idea of deflowering third class virgins is an outdated and disgusting tradition. Begun back in the days when the Lord’s of the areas wanted more females than they could freely get into their beds. It evolved only to take our sons when there were less and less virgin females for them to have sex with, but remain mate free. It should have been stopped years ago. Your son is not the first to be mated in this way and to the King because he is the Lord of the Capitol City—“

“Not the King. It was the Prince.”

“Does it really matter? Its okay for the Prince, he can still take whoever he wants, take a harem if it pleases him. But your son is tied to him as a mate who will go into season with each cycle until he reproduces. The only time he will get any attention is if he triggers his mate’s heat cycle. You and Raditz have been very lucky that the gene was not in you, but your son has it, he is a bearer and trapped in a life tied to someone. If it’s been with one of our class he might have had a happy life. But mated to the elite class…”

“All he ever wanted was to be a soldier like me and his brother. Why can’t anything be done to end this? We all had to go through it, and I remember that I hated it.”

“Not much when they sneer at us, look on us as lower beings. And with all this tension from the coming of the Icejins, anything we think won’t be worth shit to them.”

Bardock sighed. “I let them take my son. I couldn’t help it; it was getting to hard to control myself around him.”

“There’s another thing that’s not fair. If anyone had taken him and their mate found out, you’d have a death fight on your hands. And with our sense of smell, the mate would know exactly who had been with their other.”

“You don’t think I know that! I had to send Raditz away as well. He wanted his brother like a slathering creature. I don’t know what is to become of Kakarott, I don’t even know if we will find out either… I should not have let them take him without knowing where.”

“Let me see if I can find out anything.”

“You have a way?”

“Maybe. I will come to see you in a few days.”

Bardock’s friend left. The big man threw his hands down on the table in anger, lucky it was solid or it would have fallen apart with the force. His son had shown so much promise as a soldier, that was all gone now. The best he could hope for was to bear for the Prince, but as a third class, that was most likely not going to happen. The Prince was well known for his dislike for the third class.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

The Prince was pissed. It was not just from the permanent and aching hard on that he was sporting, but the fact that he had mated with someone. He couldn’t recall biting anyone that hard that he tasted their blood. He was used to checking any marks he made to make sure he hadn’t gone too far. He sure didn’t want anyone tied to him just because he had fucked them. He was not ready to do that yet. His father was young yet, had many years to rule their world. Vegeta just wanted things to go on as they were. He got to fight, drink, eat and fuck when he wanted to, and that was fine with him. But having these eunuchs take him off to one of their Palaces outside the city now that was pissing him off. The way he was feeling he just wanted to grab them and fuck them, right now he didn’t care if they were second class.

They arrived at the Palace and all thoughts of wanting the eunuch fled. There was a smell that was enticing him to wait. A scent that overrode anything else. He strode inside, bearing his teeth at any that got in his way. Even as he moved he was stripping the clothes from his body. They were itching and hot and he wanted them off his body. 

The scent was getting stronger as he made his way towards one of the bed rooms, he saw guards at one bedroom entrance, he waved them away. They were reluctant to leave, but when he growled they moved. He threw the door open and stopped, there writhing on the bed, naked, fingering and stroking himself was the source of the scent. A Saiyan in season, the one that had caused him to go into heat as well. His mate. He was young and big and strong, but had a weak Ki signature. His brain screamed that this was a third class. But the sights and the sounds and the scent of the boy had him across the room in seconds. He pushed the boy’s hands way roughly. Shoved his legs apart, got between them holding them apart as he rammed into the boy’s opening with no mercy, setting a hard pace he began thrusting into the tight hot passage, grunting loudly, hardly watching the boy moaning beneath him clutching at the sheets to keep him still with the hard pounding he was receiving. Taking everything the Prince was giving, wanting it as much as his partner.

Finally the Prince came to a growled climax, taking the boy with him. He let go of the boy’s legs but did not withdraw, he may have come, but he was still hard. He took a few deep breaths before putting the boy’s legs over his shoulders, gripped his hips and began to pump again. 

Vegeta was drenched in sweat as he came for what had to have been the seventh time. This time he pulled out and fell onto the bed beside the boy and passed out. The boy just lay there, his body as wet as the Princes, but the need was at bay now. He sighed and promptly joined the Prince.

\------------------------------------------------------

He awoke on his belly feeling the ache in his back muscles as he tried to move. From the smell in the room, he knew he’d had sex. He turned his head to the side and saw the other laying there. It was then that it all came back to him. He had gone into heat and he had been brought here, to his…

He moved over and looked at the boy’s body, he didn’t remember ever seeing him before, but then he was a third class. He sneered as he thought of that. Then he had to be one of those he had deflowered. When he had done that he only saw him from behind, so raising himself a little further he took a hold of the boy’s shoulder and hip and managed to roll him over. The boy merely sighed but did not wake. Vegeta looked over every inch of the naked body, but could not see any scars anywhere. The boy was young and must just be in training to have no marks on him at all. Vegeta growled, how could he be mated to him if there was no mark, no matter what a mating mark had to be somewhere. He had to have tasted his blood to make the mate bond with a bearer. He gasped. Shit! He hoped he had not gotten the kid pregnant. A child was the last thing he wanted, and worse that it was a third class and not one of the Elite females like it should have been.

The boy turned his head to the other side and Vegeta looked at the passive face. Maybe the kid was not so bad looking… And there it was, on the boy’s ear, a nick where skin had gone missing and the rest showed a scar. He remembered then, he had nibbled on the first boy’s ear, had tasted his blood, had mated with him!

He jumped away and rubbed his hands over his eyes, his muscles were still screaming at him, he wondered how long he had done it with the boy.

The boy turned over yawning, then he yelped as he landed on his backside. Vegeta swung around and as the boy tried to lift himself, slugged him in the face so that he fell back on the bed. Then he was on his feet and striding from the room calling for servants and clothes.

Kakarott lay there rubbing his jaw, he was not really sure what had been going on, the last he remembered he was suffering from some illness at home. Now someone, an Elite he thought had slugged him and stormed off. He moved again and felt the jolt of pain run up his spine. He hadn’t felt that way since…he’d had sex.

He heard someone approaching and realized that he was naked; he pulled the sheets up over his body. The men that came in were dressed in the King’s uniform. Some clothes were tossed at him.

“Get dressed.” He was ordered. 

He took a hold of the clothes but sat there looking at them. For a few minutes they just stared at each other.

“Can I have some privacy please?” he asked. 

“We have already seen you naked, third class. We’ve even seen you playing with yourself and begging us to take you. Get dressed.”

Red and slightly flustered he slowly striped the sheet from his body and slid over the edge of the bed. He pulled the shirt over himself first before pulling the pants on. Once he was dressed he stood.

“Come,” one of the guards said.

“Where am I going? Are you going to take me home now?”

“That is not an option.”

“What?”

“Come.”

“No,” he protested.

They advanced on him and he heard others coming to join them.

“Just tell me where you are taking me?”

“Off planet.”

“But—“

“No buts. You belong to the Prince and you will do as he orders.”

“Belong… Prince… orders?”

“Actually these are orders from the King. As the Prince’s mate you are to be sent off world for your own safety.”

Kakarott’s jaw fell open as they grabbed a hold of him. He wanted to resist but he knew somehow that it would get him nowhere. He was outnumbered and more than likely out powered. He went along with them wondering where he was going and how he was going to get home.

The words ‘Prince’s mate’ were running around in his head. He’d been with the Prince for his deflowering, had something happened? Did that explain why he had been ill? Had that been the Prince who had stormed off? He was still wincing as he moved along with guards. He couldn’t remember what had happened, other than it must have been sex. He wondered if it was worth it.

\------------------------------------------------------

“Your son has been taken off world,” began Parzanip as he sat with Bardock in a bar. “But it seems that now the Prince has joined the cause I’ve been working for.”

“What?”

“He is asking for the deflowering tradition to be ended.”

“A little too late for my boy, isn’t it… You said off world, where?”

“They say that he’s been taken to where to Elite females were shipped off to.”

“I hadn’t heard about that.”

“No, again, not many have. There aren’t many of them left and the King wanted them safe from the Icejins. Seems there was a rumored assassination plot against them. Frieza is hoping to get rid of our race any way he can. He doesn’t know about what certain third class males can do.”

“And I suppose you don’t know to which world?”

Parzanip shook his head, “Top secret. Very few know and they all belong to the King. Just as your son belongs to them now. You will have to resign yourself to never seeing him again. The Prince has returned to the Palace, but hasn’t been screwing around like he had been. He’s been spending most of his time training into exhaustion, but abusing the servants even worse than usual.”

“I’m glad for the information anyway.”

“At least things are happening now, and it seems your son is to be thanked for that.”

Bardock nodded.

\--------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarott had been loaded into a ship and whisked off planet. Two guards went with him and guided him to the compound where he would stay. There he was met by at least twelve women all much older than him and at least four small boys. These were the Elite females, all the Elite females, there were no more. In his lifetime Kakarott had only seen a few females himself. They were old women past the age of childbearing. And these were all beautiful with tall slim bodies and unlike most people Kakarott had ever seen, their hair was flat and manageable, their styles were what they liked, not what they had to live with.

Several of them approached and one asked of the guard, “What is this doing here? He’s too young to be a guard and he’s… third class.”

“He is to remain here with you, and as to why, it is none of your business,” answered the guard.

“What do you mean remain with us? Does the King know this?”

“It is the King’s order that brings him here and he will remain. He is not a guard; in fact he belongs to Prince Vegeta.”

“Belongs? He is a slave? Why send a slave here, he should be serving his Prince.”

“Again this is none of your business. He will remain here and you will not order him about. He will be kept in separate rooms to you, but if you are to be moved, he will move with you.”

“This is disgusting. Third class….” She walked off with her nose in the air, gathering the others before her and away from him and the guards.

“This way,” the guard motioned him away. 

“Why do they act that way?”

“You haven’t met many Elites, have you?”

“No.”

“They all think they are far superior to the other classes. Their power levels are supposed to be greater than anything we can ever achieve. Those females are the last of the females born to the Elite class, if they have children, they are male, but even those are few and far between. Those four boys are it and as you could see, none of them are under four years old. Your class are the most successful breeders, but even you have few females left.”

He led Kakarott into some rooms that were larger than the home he had been raised in.

“Just keep away from them. I understand you had begun training as a soldier…” Kakarott nodded. “Then we will come and take you training with us. There are twenty guards here, we train daily, you are welcome to join us, we don’t care if you’re third class.”

Kakarott smiled, at least he had that.

\-------------------------------------------------

“I hope you’re pleased with yourself,” yelled the King when he came into his room tossing his ceremonial cape onto the bed.

Vegeta was lounging on a chair, his legs over the arm of it. “Bad meeting, father?”

“Don’t get sarcastic with me; you know exactly why I called you here.”

“I was doing my duty, in your place I might add.”

“But you bit him; he’s become your mate. Here I am trying to get the Icejins off our backs and get away with our freedom, and I’m being distracted by your little accident! I warned you beforehand not to mark them like you like to do with your other sexual partners. I thought that you hated the third class, why the hell did you do such a thing?”

“He was a good fuck for a virgin. Nice and tight, I just couldn’t control myself. Hell you’ve been taking virgins every month for decades… So I wanted to leave my mark, why shouldn’t I do what I please on a third class. It was an accident that I bit him, you think I wanted a third class as a mate of mine?”

“Well he is your mate now, that much has been fully confirmed. I hear you practically tore the clothes from your body when you went to him. Each time his cycle comes it will happen again, you will go to him, you will service him and at some point you will impregnate him. Not that that would be a bad thing considering.”

“Considering?” Vegeta was sitting in the seat properly.

“There are only twelve female Elites left, and not one of them has become pregnant by me or any of the other nobles, in four years. If we are to continue as a race, we need the breeding third class males. One of the nobles volunteered to mate a third class breeder, that breeder has dropped his second child in two years. You now have a breeder mated to you, if we are to continue our line; you need to get him pregnant. And one other thing -- without the bloody Icejins learning about it. I’ve sent the boy to where I sent the females; you will go there and choose one of them as a mate. Bring her back and we will have a public wedding, then you will return there and stay with the third class until you have him carrying your child.”

Vegeta jumped to his feet. “Wedding! I will not play act for those damn lizards!”

“You can have any of the females you want, they are not like the breeders, tasting their blood does not mate them to you. Just watch their claws; they’ll mark you with them, in more ways than one.” He disappeared into his private shower dismissing his son.

Vegeta rolled his eyes skyward. This was exactly what he had not wanted to happen. He never wanted any type of mate. He was young; he just wanted to enjoy his life. Now he was to take a wife and get his accidental mate pregnant. Somehow he would rather have had to face the lizards.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kakarott enjoyed the training he was taking with the second class guards. It made up for the loss of the squad he had been assigned to at home. His quarters gave him his own private shower, his own room, his own huge bed, even his own place to eat. He avoided the females as much as he could, and they of course avoided him like the plague.

So life wasn’t as bad as he had at first thought it might be. He slept when he wanted to, he trained when he wanted to, hell he even ate when he wanted to. Of course he had no other companionship other than the guards he sparred with, and that was as close as they got. Their duty was to guard him and the females, not to get close to them.

Still having that much was good, he loved to fight and he didn’t have to take orders from these guys like he did in his squad at home. And as it was about all he did, with the rotating guards, he got better and better. Challenging the second class guards in a way they had never expected from a supposedly low powered third class. He could fight for hours, out doing some of the others, who were quickly replaced by another.

There he would be, twenty feet off the ground, down to his pants, his body gleaming with sweat from the hours of hard fighting, yet still ready and eager for more. When he actually beat several of the guards, they began to fight harder, and not hold anything back.

It was at this point that Prince Vegeta arrived; having escaped the “damned females”, in search of the other reason he had come there. He stood looking up at the half naked fighter as he took on three of the guards at once and clearly not being bothered by that.

The head guard, who had been watching, suddenly noticed the Prince was there and fell to his knees. “Sire, we were not expecting you back so soon.”

“Yes I know. What is going on here?”

“The third class participates in training with us, Sire. Ah… as you can see, he is quite… talented.”

The Prince stood there with his arms crossed over his chest watching the fight as it continued, one of the guards dropped out of the fight, dropping to the ground exhausted.

“Talented? He is strong… Have you measured his power levels lately?”

“No Sire.”

“He is strong; he’s beating your men. Magnificent!” Vegeta’s hands moved to his hips as he watched the fight continue. He could almost not believe that this was a third class by the way he was outfighting the second class guards. And Gods, he was a sight to look at too. 

Vegeta had no qualms about how his body was reacting to the action above. There was only one guard left fighting Kakarott, and when he too was forced to give up, only then did he drop to the floor and land on his feet. 

“You, come,” ordered Vegeta as he turned around and left the room.

At first Kakarott turned to see who was behind him, but there was not one there.

“Go,” said the head guard, “You must go with him.”

“Oh, okay.” He grabbed a towel on the way and wiped some of the sweat off his body, wondering who the new short guard was.

He soon found himself in a set of rooms that were not far from his own. He entered to see the short guard removing his clothing.

He stopped in the doorway the towel wrapped around his shoulders and held in both his hands, wondering what was going on.

“Um, why are you doing that?”

The Prince finished removing his pants and turned to look at him. “Get your clothes off and get on the bed.”

“What! Are you crazy?” Kakarott eyed the erection standing up between the others legs.

“You will do as I order or do I have to have you tied to the bed?”

Kakarott pulled the towel from his shoulders and threw it to the floor. “I don’t know who you are, and I will not do that.”

“I am Prince Vegeta, your mate, baka!”

Kakarott flinched as if he had been slapped. This short man was his mate? This was the man that had taken him twice in his memory, given him… pleasure?

“Oh.”

When Kakarott did nothing but stare at him, Vegeta moved over to him sent a small blast at his offending pants that had them disintegrate from his body and had him yelping away in surprise. “That’s better,” smirked Vegeta as he surveyed the naked body in front of him. “Now, bed.”

Kakarott was glaring at him. “I don’t take orders from you.”

Vegeta’s eyes turned dangerous as he looked into the eyes of the other. “You belong to me!”

“I belong to no one,” answered Kakarott without any fear.

The next moment he found himself flung into the wall behind him with a blinding yellow flash. Stunned he could do nothing when the angry Prince followed him over, grabbed him by his hair and dragged him over to the bed. He cried out with the pulling, but his limbs would not obey him. He had to endure the treatment no matter how painful it was.

There was also blood leaking from the side of his mouth, then there was a tongue there, lapping it up hungrily. He felt himself being picked up and landing on the softness of the bed. He heard a growling as his nipples were attacked by that same tongue and could not stop the moan that escaped from his throat. He still could not control his limbs, but his body was reacting in another way as he felt the naked Prince cover him with his own body, pressing down on him as he was attacked by the Prince’s mouth. His body arranged to suit the Prince’s pleasure, arms stretched behind his head, legs pushed apart and raised a little. Hands kneading him, pinching his already abused nipples, sliding over his body, cupping his groin. Gods he was liking this, he wanted to be touched, needed to be caressed, wanted his now hard cock rubbed in some way… any way.

Then the Prince’s hand was there gripping his length, fisting it, as his mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and biting. But all too soon the hand was gone and he was being opened by insistent fingers, pushing inside him, moving around, stretching him to accommodate the Prince’s magnificent manhood. He was certainly not lacking there. He moaned and groaned, his body moving as he was prepared, arching up to get the fingers inside him further. He found he could control his hands now, and his feet planted themselves harder on the sheets so he could push himself onto those wonderful long fingers, fucking himself on them. His mouth was silenced a moment as the Prince’s plundered him there with his own as the fingers were withdrawn. Then Vegeta pulled back, moved his body to join with him, and in one quick shove, was fully sheathed inside the larger body. 

Kakarott cried out in pleasure and closed his eyes tightly as the Prince positioned himself better over him, hands resting on either side of Kakarott’s chest, encouraging the younger man to wrap his legs about Vegeta’s waist, before he began to move, thrusting into the pliant body with powerful strokes, grunting with each hard thrust. Kakarott’s hands moved from behind his head and grabbed onto Vegeta’s shoulders a constant moaning streaming from him as he enjoyed the hard penetration. The wonderful feel of the Prince’s cock inside of him, filling him, occasionally hitting that one spot that made him cry out with a near scream of absolute pleasure. How could he deny that this man was not his mate? How could he ever have not wanted this to happen to him? Taking and giving pleasure to his possessor…

Vegeta began to speed up as he felt the need build up inside of him, the tight heat of his young mate was a perfect place to be, but his body wanted to explode, to fill him with his seed, make to ultimate claim he could make. He could feel it coming and he bent down to bite at the other’s neck as he thrust hard, cumming hard, feeling a replying splash against his stomach from the neglected cock of his mate. The other crying out in almost a whine. He tasted blood in his mouth, having bitten down harder than he planned, but that was all right. The blood was sweeter to him than anything he could ever drink, and it was his to take.

Kakarott lay there, this time too tired to move as his legs fell from around the smaller form on top of him. He could still feel the tongue and lips lapping at his neck which hurt like hell. He knew he’d have more than just a hickey on his neck this time. It almost felt like the man had taken a chink out of him when he had cum. And the Prince had yet to pull out of him, which was also okay right now. He liked having the Prince inside him. He couldn’t believe he had resisted the man, because right now he didn’t want him to leave.

Vegeta finished his licking and pulled out of the lax body beneath him. He smirked on hearing the whimper of loss. The bakabrain had tried to resist him not long ago, and now whimpered… He flopped onto the bed beside the larger body. He hoped to rest a little before having another round with the third class. He was still such a good fuck. He didn’t think it was just because he was his mate. The boy— young man-- was beautiful and had a wonderful body. His muscles a little firmer now that he was training regularly; there was nothing soft about him, except perhaps his attitude. But Vegeta didn’t care about that. He didn’t care at all what his mate thought. He was a mate and nothing more. A body to be used for his pleasure… and probably to carry his young too.

\-----------------------------------------------------

Vegeta walked into his father’s office angrily after barging through the guards attempting to keep him out. 

“So you’re back. I thought you might have spent a little more time there.”

“I picked a woman, that’s why you sent me there. And I fucked my mate as often as I could. Again as you wanted.”

“I thought you said you enjoyed that?”

Vegeta ignored that as he flung himself into a seat. “I still don’t like these damn traditions. I have no need of a wife, I don’t want one.”

“Well you are taking one, for the good of the planet. Frieza must not learn about how we are maintaining our birth rate. If you manage to impregnate your mate, we will make it seem as if your female is pregnant.”

“Why is so important? He’s not that powerful is he?”

“The bastard wants to take the rule of our planet from us. He wants to use us. He says he has the power in himself to destroy our world, but there is something holding him back. I am trying to broker a deal where we will work for him, but remain in charge of our world.”

“What kind of deal?”

The King straightened and did not answer. Then he asked, “You brought the female back with you?”

Vegeta noticed the evasion of his question. “Of course. I let the female come on my ship. She had a child to one of your nobles five years ago, that is the only reason I chose her. I have no other interest in her, and that includes bedding her.”

“You are a fool, that was the whole point of taking a female. She will be your wife and you will bed her, if your third class mate does not become pregnant, then you will try with her as well.”

“Why should I? Why don’t you bed the females anymore?”

The King tried to avoid answering, but with his son glaring at him, he realized he would have to answer. “Fine. Call it the price of leadership, but I have a problem… maintaining… myself. Since the deflowering issue I’ve been having… I can’t keep it up, literally.”

“Oh,” said Vegeta. "I wondered why you stopped the deflowering even before making it a law.”

“It was a good excuse. I’ve not taken a bedmate in a very long time, son. The strain of governing this world is not an easy one, something you should get into your head if you are to rule after me. Now if you will excuse me, I will inform the other nobles that you have chosen to take a wife and we will get things moving.”

“Ah, yes father,” said Vegeta getting up and leaving. He wanted a drink now, maybe several, and someone to fuck, because he was glad he still could.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

“Your Majesty,” the female said as the King came into her room.

“Aspaga, it’s good to see you again.”

“I doubt that,” she answered. “I recall our last meeting involved a very loud argument about sending us off planet. Now I’m back where I started.”

“Not quite, now you are to become a Princess, wife to my son.”

“But not mate, he spelled that out as loudly, perhaps louder than you.”

The King smirked, “You can produce a child for him?”

Her eyes narrowed, “I would try, I had a son to Turnick five years ago. Who is to say I cannot do so again.”

“Turnick and others have been visiting you over the last five years; there has been no issue from you or any of the other females.”

“Your son is younger than the other nobles. Very virile from what I saw of him. Seemed he paid more attention to that third class servant of his that he sent there. What did he do, mate the kid?”

The King could not help the fact that he reacted. She saw it too.

She laughed, “So that’s it, he mated that third class and you had him sent to that planet to get him out of the way. You’re hoping he can have a child to that – that creature! Marrying me to him then making me the mother of a third class’s bastard!” Her voice has risen the angrier she got.

“Exactly, and you will play your part in this. I sent the other females away because I didn’t want them killed by the Icejins. If you become wife to Vegeta they won’t think about touching you. Frieza wants to get rid of us, but he will use us as long as he can. He must not learn our secrets, and the third class carriers are the only way we have to survive now. Breeding them to our strongest will make for stronger Saiyans, and if any of them can breed us females then we will all be better off. The boy Vegeta mated is of good stock, from some of our best third class fighters, virtually equal to the second class I hear about his father and brother. And from training on that world, Vegeta’s mate has been shown to be as good as the guards there… if not better than some.”

“I will not take second place to a third class,” she insisted.

“And you won’t, not here anyway. But if he bears a child you will be quiet. You will act as if it is your own, nannies can take care of the rest.”

She sighed heavily, “I will be named Princess?”

“Of course, you will be the bride to a Prince.”

“Very well, I will of course obey my King.”

\--------------------------------------------------------

“I thought there were only supposed to be three replacements, this trip,” said the guard as the eight men came out of the ship from home. 

“Change of plans, some of these are here to return to the male to the Palace.”

“If that is true then you will show me the King’s orders, because nothing short of that will get me to release him to you.”

“Oh damn,” said the other as he swung around and took the guard out in one blow.

He turned to the others who were taking out any other guards in the room. He chose two, “I want you to find Bardock’s boy and bring him back here as fast as possible.”

They nodded and hurried off. The leader stayed behind and supervised hiding the bodies of the guards they had knocked out. They would have to be bound so that they could make their escape.

The two ran off, knowing where the females were quartered, they avoided that place. Instead they headed for the training ground where their information said the young third class had been spending a lot of his time. They arrived in time to see him on the ground surrounded by three of his training partners. He was on his hands and knees gasping for air.

“Hey Kakarott, are you all right? I didn’t think I hit you that hard,” pleaded one of the men around him.

“Hey, I’m…I’m okay. Must have eaten too much for lunch. I just felt sick all of a sudden. You didn’t get a hand…. on me, .like usual.”

The men around him laughed except the one who had been training with him.

“Very funny, Kakarott.” But he held put his hand and helped the third class to his feet. 

Kakarott rose, but was still unable to straighten himself, holding onto his stomach.

“Look that’s enough for today. The rotation is arriving today, I’d best go and see to that,” said the obvious leader of the training guards.

The others nodded as did Kakarott, and he walked slowly back to his own quarters, unknowing that he was being followed.

He made it to his room and sat gingerly on the bed, he still felt queasy, but he was sure the other hadn’t hit him; he had gotten too good for that now. 

“Kakarott, you are to come with us, we’re taking you home.”

“What, who are you, you aren’t people I know.”

“We are friends of your father.”

“My father?” he got to his feet forgetting his hurting stomach, he doubled over. “Damn.”

“We have to go now.”

“Why didn’t he come and get me?”

“Look, we don’t have much time; we have to get out of here before the ship with the rotating guards gets here.”

“But—“

“No buts, do you want to stay in this prison forever.”

“Prison? I like it here, the treat me well and I get to train.”

“And the Prince gets to fuck you whenever he wants and you have no say in that.”

Kakarott opened his mouth, then decided he had no answer to that. Since the Prince’s last visit he was well aware of what the Prince wanted to do. Of course he was pretty sure he wanted it too at the time.

“We must go,” pleaded one of the pair.

Kakarott nodded and slowly got to his feet still holding onto his stomach. One of the pair came over and helped him along. Then they hurried off to the awaiting ship. As they did so, Kakarott saw them dragging the leader’s body away to be hidden.

“Wait, is he going to be okay? He has been good to me.”

“He’ll be fine, he and the others will be found when the other ship gets here,” said the leader of his rescuers. ”I am Parzanip, a friend of your father’s we must go now, the other ship is nearly here and we must not be seen.”

Again Kakarott nodded. Parzanip noticed his hunched over attitude. “Is there something wrong?”

“I overate before training today.”

“”Fine, well you’ve got plenty of time to relax on the way to where we are going?”

“Where are we going? I thought you were taking me home.”

“Not right away, the King will want to find you so we have to lay low for a bit.”

Kakarott didn’t seem too happy with that, but if he got to see his family again, he wasn’t that bothered.

\------------------------------------------------------------

The King was pacing when Vegeta entered his office, meaning this was not a good sign.

“You sent for me father?”

“I have had news from the female’s planet. A group of third class idiots came there and snatched your mate.”

“What!”

“We have not been able to learn where they have taken him, only that they did not return here.”

“Damn it. Why the hell would he go with them, he knows he is my mate.”

“Why wouldn’t he? I’m pretty sure those imbeciles that took him have told him what being your mate entails.”

“He seemed to enjoy our last get together.”

“Yes, but I have no doubt they’ve told him a few facts of life concerning him.”

“When he goes into season they’ll have enough trouble on their hands, and if any of them so much as touch him…”

“I have to keep Frieza occupied; he is very interested in your upcoming nuptials. I think it best that you visit your mate’s father; he might know the whereabouts of his son. Don’t kill him…he may not be a bearer like his son, but I need the defensive power the third class gives us, at the moment we cannot lose any of our soldiers. We must show a strong force in front of Frieza. I’ve already warned you about him learning our secrets. We need your mate; you will have to convince him of that.”

The King had stopped his pacing and moved back to his seat. Vegeta shook his head, clearly not happy with his assignment. Not happy that his mate had left his comfortable arrangements with other third class idiots…

\----------------------------------------------------

As soon as the Elite party crossed into the third class district, everyone knew. Why the elites were in their area of course was unknown, until they stopped at Bardock’s home and demanded entry at his door.

He opened it to them and had to look down at the one in charge. He jumped back immediately and fell to his knees, “Your Highness.”

“So you know who I am?”

“I have done guard duty at the Palace, Your Highness.”

“And do you know where your son is?”

Bardock looked up at him, then quickly put his eyes back to the ground. “I thought he had been taken away to a place of safety because you had… had…”

“So you know he has become my mate?”

“Yes, Your Highness.” Vegeta moved further into the room, “Yet you don’t know where your son is. He was taken from the place of safety by a group of third class soldiers and you know nothing about it?”

“No. I can assure you I have no idea of where my son is now.”

“My sources tell me you know of a man named Parzanip. He’d been making a lot of noise about the deflowering tradition, which my father is no longer taking a part in, and has made laws to end. You have met with him on a few occasions, so tell me where I can find him.”

“My Prince, I really cannot tell you where. I have only ever met Parzanip in bars; he’s a drinking buddy, nothing more. I don’t know where he lives.”

The Prince turned and deliberately stood on Bardock’s hand on the floor. “Then I suggest you find out, I am already angry with your son for going off with them, you don’t want me to have to punish him any more than I will when I catch up to him, do you?”

“Agghhh, yes Your Highness.” Bardock did not move to save his hand.

Vegeta moved off his hand. “My man here will leave you a way to contact me. I trust I will hear from you soon.” With that he left and Bardock was still kneeling on his floor even after the door closed behind them.


	2. Mates

“Parzanip, I think we should send for a healer for the boy,” urged one of his men.

“And where pray tell will we find one here? What’s wrong with him now?”

“He’s been throwing up again, can’t seem to keep anything down.”

“Then don’t let the idiot eat any more of the local food. I don’t much like it myself, but I’m not puking it up everywhere.”

“When can we go home? I don’t like this place.”

“We will go home in a week or so, they’d have searched the third class areas by then and it will be clear for us.”

“So we stick around here? Have you seen some of the aliens here? Even I’ve gotten the shakes after being eyed by some of them.”

“Buddabin, you are a pretty thing aren’t you,” teased Parzanip grabbing him by the chin.

“Bastard, stop that, it isn’t funny. I still think we need to find a healer for the boy.”

“Like I said, there is no one here who can treat him. You look after him, feed him rations if you have to and knock him out, he is yours to care for.”

Buddabin sneered at him but turned back to the ship.

\----------------------------------------------------

“Raditz!” came a yell from the doorway as Bardock came stomping inside the bar. He saw his son, trying to rescue his spilling beer on one of the large stools at the bar table.

“F—Father?” He got to his feet putting the tankard on the bench beside him. 

Bardock came at him grabbing him by the collar of clothes, “Where the hell is that total bakabrain Parzanip!”

“I, ah, I haven’t seen him in a while father. What the hell’s the matter?”

Bardock pulled his son away to a quiet corner, “That fool has taken your brother and we’ve got the Elites on our tails. The Prince came to our door demanding to know where Kakarott was, for they have mated.”

“Fuck,” said Raditz. “How long have you known this?”

“Since Parzanip told me. We’ve got to find out what he is up to, why he took Kakarott from his mate? The deflowering tradition has been done with in this region, and soon all of the others, the King has ended it. So what is he up to now?”

“He’s more your friend than mine, father.”

“But you drink in more bars than I do, you must have seen him more than I… When was the last time you saw him?”

“Weeks ago. He was with all his usual drinking buddies though.”

“He knew where Kakarott was being held. He knew why he was being kept there. He knew the Prince had mated him. He hasn’t brought Kakarott back here because he knew they would be after him, so he must have gone somewhere. I want to see if you can find out if any of his friends are around. Lean on them, find out what Parzanip is up to and why he wants your brother.”

Raditz nodded and headed off. Bardock however, walked over to the bar and ordered a tankard for himself. He sure needed a drink now.

\-------------------------------------------------

Buddabin came into the ship, finding one of the men guarding the entrance. “Where is Parzanip?”

“He went out somewhere; I haven’t seen him for hours.”

“The boy?”

“Still unable to get up, but he’s at least stopped puking.”

“I have found healer. I need someone to help me get the boy to them.”

“Parzanip will not be pleased.”

“And we will be dead if the boy dies, his father will kill us and who knows what the Elites will do to lose a bearer. Our race needs them to survive; they are the only future we have.”

“Fine, I’ll help you. There is one of the pilots still here, he can guard the ship.”

Buddabin nodded, while the other hurried off to make the arrangements, he headed for Kakarott’s cabin. The boy looked miserable, laying on the bunk. “Come on kid, get up. I’m taking you to see someone who might be able to help you.”

Kakarott allowed himself to be pulled to his feet and leaned heavily on Buddabin as the other led him from the ship, the second man joined them at the entrance, taking Kakarott’s other arm over his shoulder as they moved.

They made their way though darkened streets, past walled buildings with very few windows, until they came to an alleyway that Buddabin turned into. They came to a small dark place at the end of the alley, Buddabin kicked in the door, and they entered to find a crude bed along one wall, to which they lowered Kakarott, who was glad to get off his feet.

Buddabin went to a concealed door, covered by an old blanket and disappeared behind it. He came back a few moments later with someone covered in a plain brown cloak, all of their features covered. The cloak trailed along the ground behind it as it moved towards Kakarott. A white clawed hand pulled out some kind of device, the other hand was soon operating it as he beeped over Kakarott. Buddabin moved back to join his friend as they watched what the healer was doing. It seemed to check the details over several times, before turning back to Buddabin. 

“He is in good health, the only thing I can find wrong with him is that he is carrying another life within him. I believe you would say that he is with child.”

Kakarott sat up on the bed. “I’m what!”

Buddabin hurried forward, produced a pouch which the healer took and disappeared back behind the blanket. “Come on Kakarott, we need to get back to the ship.”

“But he said I’m pregnant, didn’t he?”

“Yes, Kakarott that is exactly what he said.”

Kakarott wobbled against Buddabin. “Pull yourself together, baka. We have to get back to the ship. Help me with him,” he ordered of the other.

Soon they were on both sides of Kakarott and heading back to the ship.

“But I can’t… I don’t… A baby?” muttered Kakarott as they moved along. Then, “Vegeta’s baby, oh no.”

The two supporting him looked at each other. This was not a good thing for them at least.

\------------------------------------------------------

The creature in the brown robe hurried away from the ship he had gone to, another purse jangled as he moved. A much bigger purse that the one he had gotten an hour before.

Not long afterwards, the saucer shaped ship took off into space.

\---------------------------------------------------------

“Idiot!” screamed Parzanip letting free his fist, Buddabin went flying across the room and hit the wall. “Do you have any idea of what you have done?”

“He needed to see a healer.”

“No he didn’t, damn it! I had a feeling that he was pregnant. Why can’t you obey orders when I give them? This is a dangerous world. There are beings here that cannot be trusted and you have put us all in jeopardy by what you did.” He turned sighing heavily to face the others. “We must go now. We cannot stay here. Get the ship ready for takeoff.”

The others scrambled to do as they were told; Buddabin picked himself up off the floor.

“You look after Bardock’s boy, that will be your job from now on,” ordered Parzanip.

Buddabin nodded and moved of to Kakarott’s cabin. He walked inside and saw him sitting on the bed eating something. “You seem better now.”

“I know what’s wrong with me, so I do feel better. Though it scares me to know that I am going to have a baby.” He saw the bruise forming on Buddabin’s jaw. “What happened to you?”

“Parzanip found out I took you to a healer. Apparently he already knew what was wrong with you.”

“He did?”

“Yeah and now I’m your babysitter from now on.”

“I can look after myself. I don’t need anyone caring for me.” He stood angrily. He was getting sick of everyone else making his decisions for him.

“We going home so strap in, it would be better if you lay down for takeoff. Wouldn’t want anything to happen to you,” sneered Buddabin.

Kakarott sat down angrily, but if it meant going home he’d do it. He just wanted his freedom again.

\---------------------------------------------------------

The King walked into the audience room where Frieza and his entourage were waiting. He had to force himself to take a deep breath before he entered that room, he hated the white skinned lizard, but circumstances ruled that he must deal with him, or suffer the consequences. He was not going to let his world be overrun and ruled by the Icejins.

“Lord Frieza, you asked for me?”

“Yes, I have heard that your son is to be wed.”

“That is true, Lord Frieza. Vegeta has chosen a mate and we are preparing for the wedding as soon as we can.”

The lizard stared at him for long moments. “You have wanted to make a deal with me since I arrived… I have a proposal for you. I will leave you to get on with the tasks you already do for me and return to my world. In return you will give me your firstborn grandchild to be raised on my world.”

The King had straightened on hearing it. “But Lord Frieza, I can’t make a deal like that.”

“Oh but you can. You rule this world and if you wish to continue to rule it you will do this. I can assure you that I have the power to destroy your world. This is all I want to leave your world in peace, accept it and I will leave only to return when you have the child for me. If you doubt me take this recording, it show the world of Megeria. They refused my deals.”

Zarbon moved up to the King and handed him a small disk. 

“I will see you tomorrow to hear your answer.” Frieza floated out of the room, Zarbon and Dodoria following him.

The King slumped after Frieza left. How was he going to tell this to his son? He looked down at the disk and decided to return to his office to view it. Though he had the feeling he already knew what he would see. He hurried back and found he was not wrong. He sat there staring at nothing for quite some time.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

Raditz had waited until dark to make his way home. He had made his way to the back entrance and let himself in hoping that he had not been seen. He knew his father was at home, that he had been staying home a lot since the Prince’s visit.

He found him drunk and slouched in his favorite seat. Not wanting to alarm him, he moved to him quietly and put his large hand over his father’s face covering his mouth. His father came awake immediately struggling, but gave up once he saw his son’s face grinning at him. He took his hand away.

“Bastard,” muttered Bardock.

“You are being watched, I couldn’t have you crying out for them to hear and I couldn’t have them seeing me coming in here.”

Bardock straightened in his seat, “You’ve found out something?”

“Yes, Parzanip is on his way back here. He’ll land in the High country and they’ll fly back here slowly, try to act like a squad returning from mountain training.”

Bardock sighed. “Kakarott’s with them?”

“Yes.”

Bardock detected a note of anger. “Raditz?”

His older son turned away from him. “It seems the mating with the Prince has been successful.”

“Kakarott’s pregnant!”

Raditz turned rapidly at his father’s outburst. “Damn it, Father. Tell the whole world why don’t you?”

“Shit,” muttered Bardock, but he was smiling.

“What the hell is there to be pleased about? Your grandchild will be claimed by the Elites and it’ll be trained that way. Kakarott will be lucky to see it after it’s born.”

“No. we can hide them, Parzanip already got him away from the Elites, we can keep them safe from the Elites, keep them where they belong.”

“Don’t be a fool, old man. You saw what happens when Kakarott goes into season. You had to send me away and you admitted to wanting to take him. And Vegeta knew anyway, he went into heat at the same time, proving that he had mated my brother. He cannot stay with anyone or the same frenzy will follow him when he goes into season, and if anyone else happened to mate with him, the Prince would kill them for daring to touch what it his. Face it, Father you know this is true.”

Bardock slumped in his seat. “Then why did Parzanip take him from the Prince if there is no way out of this.”

“You can ask him that when they return. I don’t know. I’d better go; I’ll see you soon, Father.” Raditz said and he took off, back the way he had come.

Bardock sat there staring at the walls wondering if he would get to see his grandchild.

\-------------------------------------------------------

The ship had managed to return home without being detected. It was now hidden deep within a cave and the crew was getting ready to leave.

Kakarott hurried over to Parzanip’s side. “So when can I see my Father?”

“We’ve had word that he is being watched. It seems he had a visit from your mate and they are watching to see if you might go there.”

“Damn it. You haven’t explained why you took me from that world. I have to let Vegeta know that I am bearing his child, I am bound to him now by this mating.”

“The group I am with is trying to make a point with the Elites. They have to see that they need the third class if our race is to survive. They need to treat us better than they do. You are living proof of this.”

“So just because I became mated to the Prince you wanted to use me?”

Parzanip could see the anger in Kakarott’s eyes there was no use in lying. “Yes.”

“I will not be used!”

“The Prince uses you.”

“I am his mate.”

“Only by accident and look where that got you. Sent off to another world so that he doesn’t have to go public with the fact that he has a third class for a mate.”

“The Elite females were there too, I heard them say it was to protect them from the Icejins. The King wanted them to be safe there. I got to train and do whatever I wanted.”

“You were a prisoner. If they catch you again you will be imprisoned again, perhaps somewhere more secure. If you help us you can help the people of your own class. They have treated us like dirt for too long; your child will prove to them that we have a need to be treated better, for we are the ones who will give them the next generation, the only ones.”

“I will speak with my Father, you will not stop me.” Kakarott moved away no longer interested in anything Parzanip had to say. 

Parzanip lifted his eyes to the roof of the cave. This was not going the way he had planned.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------

Vegeta stood looking around at the guests at the pre wedding feast. Aspaga was surrounded by the Icejin party, though Frieza sat in his air-car looking out at the guests like he was. Vegeta knew that some kind of agreement had finally been reached between his father and the Icejins and that they would be leaving after the wedding. He had pumped his father for details, only to be brushed off. And his father never once met his eyes which meant whatever it was, he would not like it.

Frieza turned his eyes and they made contact. The lizard gave him the creeps; he didn’t know how his father dealt with him. Vegeta didn’t want to be the first to look away, but he couldn’t stand the unblinking gaze for too long. The wedding had been brought so far forward that he was not at all happy, but it was all for Frieza’s sight. He must see that they were going to survive as a race and the royal line would have an heir in the future, even if it weren’t really from Aspaga’s womb, though the King still had some hope that Vegeta could impregnate her if he tried. For his part Vegeta didn’t want to be in the same room as her, let alone the same bed. He could not seem to get his mind off his missing mate, if he had his way; he’d spend days in bed with that one fucking his brains out.

Vegeta squirmed where he stood, his pants suddenly becoming a little uncomfortable. His Father came up to him. “Can’t you control yourself son? The wedding is two days away.”

“When I think of my mate, no I can’t control myself.” He knew that would anger his father and he was not disappointed.

“Go to your future wife, we cannot have the Icejins suspicious of you not being together at this stage.”

“As you order, Father.”

Vegeta walked off as his father twirled to face him, quickly trying to soothe his anger. His offspring had the talent to piss him off easily, always had. The King however, was very good at recomposing himself. Something he was easily able to do after years of dealing with alien governments, as well as his own. Right now he just wanted this all over and the Icejins gone. He didn’t want to have to deal with them anymore, he’d have enough to worry about to fulfill the deal he had made with them.

He watched his son go and join Aspaga. They were good together. She was an excellent choice for Princess; she knew how to deal with anyone who crossed her path – with the exception of Vegeta. The King truly hoped that she would become pregnant to Vegeta even though she knew he had a mate that she hated. Because from the sounds of it, Vegeta enjoyed taking his mate. Of course, there was the small matter that he had been kidnapped, but their bond was unbreakable, they would find him, if he did not find the Prince first. Before he had pushed his son into taking the boy, but now he hoped the third class did not bear for his son…

\--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kakarott stood at the opening of the cave, it was evening and he was trying to decide what to do. He wasn’t completely sure of where he was in relation to the city. He’d never been to the mountains, he had only begun training with his troop and they had not done any survival training yet. He scratched at the back of his head as he tried to decide what to do.

Buddabin came up to him, “You don’t know where we are do you?”

“Ah,” he shook his head. “I’ve never really left the city much. My father was often on duty and my brother didn’t have much time for a younger brother when he could be out with his friends drinking or fighting. I was pretty much on my own most of the time.” He scratched the back of his head again then pointed, “But there is a huge amount of energy off that way.”

Buddabin straightened and looked off where he pointed, “You can sense that?”

“Ah, yes.”

Buddabin did not know what to say. As far as he knew Bardock’s son had a Ki reading as low as any of them, and he’d never been able to sense readings except close up, one on one.

“But up there,” he pointed to the sky, “Is a much bigger one.”

Buddabin’s mouth fell open. “Do you know anything about the Icejin?”

“No, not much. My father says we’ve been working for them for some time. They destroy worlds or clear them of the inhabitants so they can use them for themselves.”

“And it is we who do all the work for them. But their leader, Frieza is trying to take us over now. That’s why the King moved the females to that world. The Icejins believe our race is dying out. But they do not know—at least we hope they do not know—about the third class males like you, who can give birth. That is why Parzanip is trying to get the Elites to listen to us, see that we are important to them, more than mere soldiers.”

“So that’s why Parzanip took me, because I am mated to the Prince.”

“Yes.”

“I already know this. Anyway, that power I was talking about up there? Well it’s headed this way.”

“What!” Buddabin looked up, he could see nothing.

“There’s only one, but he’s very strong.”

“One… Look, let’s get back inside. If it’s an Icejin we do not want to be seen.” Buddabin tugged at Kakarott. But he stood his ground, his eyes on the sky. “Kakarott, come on. It could be dangerous.” Then he could see it, a flare of power heading straight for them. “Kakarott…” He ran back into the cave, alone.

Soon the one with the power signature was right before him. A white humanoid in small air car. 

The being tilted his head to the side. “You don’t seem to have much power.”

“Who are you?”

“Just a visitor to your world. Tell me, why are you out here?”

“I’m with my squad; we are doing survival training here.”

”Really?”

“How did you know we were here? You came straight for us.”

“Did I? Most of the Saiyans I have met are stronger than you.”

“I am a third class Saiyan.”

“I see. You work mainly as soldiers?”

“Yes, we do. You didn’t answer my question.”

“I was told there was an interesting sight to be seen out here. Must be further on. Still I am looking for a squad to do some guard duty on my ship. I can pay more than you could get on standard soldier’s pay.”

“I’m not in charge here.”

“Let me talk to him.”

“That would be me, Lord Frieza.”

Both turned to see Parzanip coming out of the cave, and Kakarott turned back to look at the Icejin once his name was said.

“You know who I am?”

“I do sir. I have seen you in the capitol. It’s unusual for you to be out on your own sir.”

“I was doing a little site seeing on my own. Needed the air and I heard there was a hot spring somewhere in these parts.”

“I think someone was playing a prank on your sir. There are no hot springs in these parts.”

“Yes, that may be. I hardly know what to believe anymore on this world.”

“You said something about looking for a squad to hire. I’m afraid we are a new troop, young trainees mainly on our first survival training test. We have not advanced to anything like what you would be after.”

“That’s too bad. I’d best be getting back I suppose, enjoy your…training.” Frieza sped off back towards the city.

“That was Frieza?”

“Yes. Now come back inside, there is no coincidence to his turning up here.”

Kakarott followed this time.

“Buddabin said you could sense him coming, that you could sense the city also, is this true?”

“Yes, but I thought everyone could do that.”

“No, we can’t. Not without a scouter to aid us. Take off your clothes, there’s a robe there for you to change into.”

“But why?”

“I’ve searched Buddabin and Wadacris; they went with you to see the healer. I think you picked something else up while you were there.”

Kakarott stripped and gave the clothes to Parzanip, “Like what?”

“Some kind of tracking device. I warned Buddabin against taking you to a healer on that world we stopped at. Someone in the pay of the Icejins must have placed a bug on us, and if they’ve done that, they may know about more than that.” He handed the clothes to another who left with them.

“You mean about me?”

“Exactly… It’s not your fault. I chose that world to stop at, I had some other business there, and I should not have combined the two. Perhaps I should have told the rest of the crew that there was a possibility of you being pregnant. It seems I’ve been making a few mistakes lately, but it was for our class that I have worked all these years. I was sick of the way the Elites treated us, we are more important to them now than ever, but I’ve already been over this with you.” At that moment Buddabin came in, he merely nodded and hung his head. “Damn. And for Frieza to pay us a visit means he has learned our secret.” He turned away, “We will have to have a change in plans. If you wish to see you father, I won’t stop you, in fact it is important for you to get back to the city. You are going to need the protection of your mate, and you must tell him that the Icejins know that third class males can reproduce. I’m sure they don’t know that it is only some and not all. And you have to make sure he does not see you, Frieza I mean. If he knew you were mated to the Prince… I will send Buddabin with you. Tell your father that if he needs to find he just needs to put the word out. I will find him. I‘ve got a lot to do. Be well Kakarott. I hope I will see you again.”

Kakarott stood still as Parzanip walked away. He had the feeling that things were not going to be very good in the future. He set a hand on his lower stomach where a life dwelt, a life he would fight to protect.

\---------------------------------------------------------------

“Kakarott! Oh my boy it’s so good to see you, but what the hell are you doing here?” said Bardock as his youngest son came into the living room with Buddabin. “This place is being watched, the Prince will know that you are here and he will come.”

“I know father, I’ve been told to return to the Prince… Father, I’m pregnant.”

Bardock smiled, “Yes, I’ve heard that.”

“You have? They told you already?”

“Yes, your brother was informed. Parzanip sent you home?”

“Yes, father. We think that Frieza has learned about our male pregnancy. Parzanip thinks I’ll be safer back with the Prince, my mate.”

“Damn this is going to change a lot of things.” Bardock seemed lost in his own thoughts. Then he shook himself, “But until then, we should have a little time before the bloody Elites turn up, so tell me what you’ve been up to.”

They had some time to catch up, but as was expected the Elites were soon on the doorstep, the Prince had not come himself, he could not get away from the wedding festivities. But he sent his personal guard.

“Nappa?” said Bardock as he met the big man at his door.

“Bardock. I have come for your son on the Prince’s orders.”

“I heard you had been promoted to the Prince’s personal guard.”

“I must return to the Palace immediately. The wedding is tonight or have you forgotten?”

“I have not forgotten. Everyone knows what is going on. My son has news that must be gotten to the Prince and King.” He pointed to the stranger leaning against the wall in the living room. “This is Buddabin; he will be going with Kakarott.”

“Who is this man, why must he go with your son?”

“Because I am the baka who may have fucked it up for all of us.”

Nappa cocked his head to the side wondering what was going on.

“Just take him with you, call him Kakarott’s…manservant.”

“Manservant, are you insane! The Prince will kill anyone too close to his mate—“

“He’s pregnant.”

“What!”

“Kakarott is pregnant.”

Nappa stood there unspeaking as he processed the information. 

“And I’d really like it if you could find a place for Raditz in your guard. You know that he has earned the place. You trained him so you know you can trust him. You know me too, Nappa, and I need you to trust me on this. Kakarott carries the heir to throne of our planet, what he has to tell the Prince will change everything… Just go with it Nappa, it’s important.”

“You third class’s are crazy you know that don’t you?”

Bardock smiled, “You don’t know the half of it.”

Nappa frowned, but let it pass.

“Kakarott,” called Bardock. “He said he was hungry just before you got here.”

He came back into the living room, his cheeks puffed out as he tried to chew the food in his overstuffed mouth. He had a piece of meat in his hand. “Mweph mewm.”

Bardock shook his head, “The boy never had any table manners.” He explained to Nappa. “It’s time to go, you remember Nappa, he trained you brother.”

“Ohm,” he waved.

Nappa shook his head, “Come on kid, it’s time to return to your mate, and bring your friend.”

Bardock walked over to his son who managed to finally swallow what he had in his mouth. “Be careful son. From now on you are not going to be as safe as you are used to being. There will be Elites that won’t want you to be around. And something you don’t know, the Prince is marrying a female tonight. It was supposed to hide the fact that our race is dying out. I don’t think you’ll get to see the Prince before this happens, but you have to let him know what happened with you and Frieza, and that he knows about you. But Frieza must never know that you are the Princes mate… Kakarott, that talent you have… you have got to let the Prince know about it. I don’t know if it’s because you are a bearer, or for some other reason. You are not like me and your brother and as far as I know, no one else can do what you can do. Tell him.” He grabbed hold of his son and pulled him into an embrace. “I hope I will see you again.”

“Father?” asked Kakarott, his father had never done that before.

Bardock let him go, “You had better make sure nothing happens to my son,” Bardock said to Buddabin, “Or I will kill you myself.”

Buddabin hung his head even as he nodded and moved to put a hand on Kakarott’s shoulder; he indicated that they should go. Kakarott moved with him and Nappa moved out of the house before them. He turned at the door to wave at his father, with the hand that still held the piece of meat, then he was gone too.

Bardock’s eyes reached for the ceiling. Even in his state, his son still pigged out when given the chance. He wondered if the Prince had yet to see this side of his mate. Somehow he doubted it. Vegeta was going to have his hands full with Kakarott.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bardock was right; there was no way they were going to be able to let the Prince know that his mate had returned. Every noble in the Kingdom was attending the wedding, and of course Frieza and his party were there.

The nobles kept clear of them, gave them a wide berth. Much to their pleasure, the more room for them the better. Frieza wanted them all to see him, wanted to impress his presence on them. They knew he was leaving soon, but he did not want them to forget him. He wanted them to fear him, as he knew the nobles did. And he wanted the King to see that he was indeed there.

There had been muttering amongst the nobles before Frieza arrived. Some were still not happy with the loss of the deflowering tradition. The third class was there to be used, they believed, not to be fucked for payment. And the King only allowed access to the females to those in his circle, a very small circle. Now he was giving one of them to his son in hopes of getting an heir. They were also discussing the only way they knew to have a child which was abhorrent to them. Still the subject was dropped the moment Frieza entered. Even they knew that he must not know the truth.

A gong sounded and all eyes turned to the front of the audience hall. The Shaman entered followed by the King, they took their places, the King on his throne, the Shaman to his right.

The King nodded and another gong sounded from the right came Vegeta dressed in his ceremonial armor. Another gong and Aspaga entered from the right. They came to the center of the room and stood facing each other, she towered over him by at least a foot. 

The Shaman moved forward. “My Prince are you prepared to take this female to wife.”

“I am.”

“Lady Aspaga, are you prepared to take this male as husband.”

“If he can prove himself worthy.”

“You have the right to challenge him. How do you wish it?”

“Hand to hand combat.”

Vegeta growled.

“Very well you know the consequences?” the Shaman asked. Aspaga nodded. He stepped back. “Proceed.”

They growled at each other, then took a fighting stance before Aspaga leapt at Vegeta and they began to fight each other. Vegeta fell over backwards and she went flying over him. They wrestled around on the ground, hitting, kicking and growling. Neither was holding back.

The entire gathering was enthralled by the battle going on before them. Another tradition that was falling into disuse was happening before them. Long ago it was the only way to win a mate was to fight for them or with them, sometimes both. The decline of the females had seen it disappear. For their Prince and his future Princess to do it was a good thing. There was nothing a Saiyan liked more than a good fight.

The Prince was the first to draw blood with a good right to her face, bloodying her nose. She wiped it on her sleeve before leaping at him with clawed hands. She got some scratches in which had the crowd whooping in delight. They loved the sight of blood. There would be good celebrations that night. Everyone’s blood would be up.

The fight continued for some time, egged on by the nobles. Frieza merely watched in amusement, his arms across his chest as he watched the monkeys in their mating dance.

Finally Vegeta was able to wrestle Aspaga on her stomach, his around under her neck pulling her head up, her body bowed and she unable to dislodge him. “Do you yield, woman?”

She tried again to buck him off, but realized that she could not. Her eyes were wide in anger spit was flying through her teeth as she breathed heavily. She allowed her breath to slow, closed her mouth and nodded. He lessened his hold allowing her to speak. “I yield to my husband.”

“Bare your neck woman as tradition demands.” He pulled right back from her so she could pull the hair that had gotten loose from her previously perfect hairstyle away from her neck and hold it way.

Vegeta fell forward and sank his teeth into her neck biting her. He pulled back and wiped the blood from his mouth. “You belong to me now woman. You will do as I order from this moment on, there will be no arguments.”

“Yes my Prince.”

He got to his feet and held out his hand. “Come wife, unless you wish me to bed you before these people on this floor.”

She allowed him to lift her, and pull her off and out of the room. The crowd was cheering their new Prince and Princess.

The Shaman smiling followed them out. The King turned to the crowd, “A feast waits in the dining hall. I trust you all to drink to our new royal couple and toast to the hope of an issue from their marriage bed.”

They cheered and followed as he and his retinue took the lead. Frieza watched them leave and turned to his flunkies. “Let’s leave the monkeys to their frolicking. Zarbon I want you to remain here, I want to know as soon as the heir is conceived.”

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nappa had taken the time to explain to Kakarott what was happening at the Palace. He merely shrugged and asked if they could get him some of the food from the wedding feast.

They used the rear entrance to get into the Palace, there being too much happening to safely smuggle him inside any other way. Knowing that the boy was pregnant to the Prince and that Frieza was in the Palace, made Nappa extra cautious. Even if Frieza knew the secret now, he must not learn that one of these was the Prince’s mate. The whole wedding was supposed to hide all of that.

Nappa quickly got them inside and into a guest wing that was shielded by everything, being on the same level as the dungeons. Leaving them in the care of his men, he went off to inform the King that he had the Prince’s mate.

By the time Nappa arrived, the mating battle had finished and Vegeta had dragged Aspaga off. The King was seeing to the last of his guests who were mainly drunken lords who had bones to pick with him about the deflowering tradition. They could speak about it because Frieza had long gone, though the King wondered if they would have kept their mouths shut about even if he had been there. 

The King spotted Nappa and happily pulled himself away from the Lords, also motioning to his own guards to try and disperse them. He hurried over to the big man, knowing that he was enough to discourage anyone following him.

“My King, I have him downstairs as I was ordered,” began Nappa.

“Very good, make sure he stays down there.”

“Sire I must tell you, the boy is pregnant.”

The King looked up at the big man, “He is?”

“Yes, and apparently Frieza has learned of our secret. The bakas who stole Kakarott took him to an outlaw planet; a spy learned of his condition and relayed that to Frieza. The spy also left a tracking device on the boy which led Frieza himself to him. So they have met, though Frieza does not know about his mating with the Prince.”

The King looked very angry at hearing that news. “Vegeta is occupied with the Princess; I do not want him disturbed. As soon as Frieza is gone I want the boy returned to the safe world. He is to be guarded around the clock. No more sparring, the child is to be kept as safe as possible. And the Prince is not to be told.”

“But sire—“

“No!” The King turned around fiercely. “The safety of this planet depends upon it. The Prince must not know where his mate is, nor that he is bearing a child to him. Who else knows of this?”

“The boy’s father, brother, the men that took him of course and he has acquired a manservant to care for him.”

“The boy’s father I can deal with, the brother—“

“I can take care of him, he is known to me, I can bring him into my guard Sire.”

“Very good. But that nest of vipers that took him will be much harder to deal with… Maybe I’ll let the Lords know who it was that ruined their little fuckfest, maybe they’ll go after those rebels for us.”

Nappa nodded. “The boy wants food, he eats like nothing I’ve seen, he’ll clean this place up for you Sire.”

“I’ll have the servants bring it down to the entrance, but you and your men take it to him, there must be no contact with anyone else in the Palace, do you understand.”

“Yes Sire,” Nappa bowed. Then turned to leave.

The King moved to rid himself of the last of his guests, and make a suggestion or two to some of the less drunk of the Lords. He also had the servants start on clearing up and giving them the orders of where it was to go. Then he stood back alone thinking over the situation. Things were going better than he had expected. Though if Frieza had learned of their secret, the deal he had made was now more important than ever. 

Vegeta awoke on his belly, he knew that Aspaga was still beside him, but he did not wish to take her again. No, his groin was far more interested in the one he had been dreaming about. He could feel it against his belly, hard and eager, and there was a feeling… He pulled himself up and out of the bed. Grabbed a robe from a chair and left the room. He hoped he would not have to return to it again. While he loved to fuck, the Princess was not what he wanted. She was never what he wanted; only the battle she had given him had fueled his lust. His mind was on only one person. In ways he could not believe, he wanted only to fuck his mate, the third class clown that part of him despised. He found himself dreaming of him constantly, wanting him. Especially after taking him on the safe world, he was inclined not to want to take others. 

Right now he just wanted to find his mate and be with him, his cock ached to be inside his body, he wanted to hear the boy crying out for him, making those sounds that only he could make as he was pleasured. Vegeta hurried into the bathroom and grabbed a hold of his cock, he leaned back against the wall as he fisted himself, his body rocking into his hand as he pleasured himself, cries escaping his lips as he pictured his mate in his mind. He came with a roar, cum streaming out of him and hitting the opposite wall. He fell to his hands and knees as he tried to get his breath back in control. In his mind he was cursing the baka for the effect he was having on him. This was not the way it was supposed to be. He didn’t want to have a mate, he didn’t want to have a mate that was a damn third class, but, Gods if he weren’t the best fuck he’d ever had in his life. 

He got to his feet ignoring the mess he had made; servants took care of those things, and never spoke about it if they wanted to keep their lives. But he did not return to Aspaga, he went to his own room in search of clothing. It was very early, there was not that many about. No guests had stayed at the Palace after the wedding; the King did not want to deal with the nobles and their disgruntlement with his rules. He found himself just wandering around the place. Following… something. 

He had no idea he had wandered downward, but it came as a surprise when he found some members of his own guard standing before the doors of the secure guest’s quarters. Only guests the King wanted to keep from leaving, or from being seen by others were kept there.

Before the Prince got close enough one of them was through the doors, leaving the other to face the Prince nervously. But luckily for him, the other returned with Nappa as the Prince reached them.

“Nappa?” questioned the Prince. “Why are you here?”

“The King ordered me to guard this guest.”

“And who is this guest. I thought you were supposed to be looking for my mate?”

“I’m sorry, Highness, but the King gave express orders that no one was to disturb this guest. He had his own people busy and asked us to do so. He thought you would be too busy to be wanting us to guard you. And as to your mate… There has been no word.”

The Prince cocked his head. “Why don’t I believe you?”

“That is your privilege sire.”

The Prince stood there he could feel something behind that door, but he turned back moving fast back towards the royal quarters. If this was his father’s orders, he was going to find out what was going on.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Kakarott rolled over in his bed and put his legs over the side. Buddabin was sleeping in the other bed in the room.

“What is it?”

“My mate is here.”

“How could you know that?”

“I can sense him. I know that it is him.”

Buddabin watched him disbelieving.

“He’s going away now. I wonder if he knows about the baby.”

“Are you sure he’s even going to care,” said Buddabin, “He has a wife to satisfy his needs now.”

“Aspaga? I doubt it. She was too strict. I don’t think the Prince would like that. She had this way of looking at me like I was dirt.”

“All the Elites look at us like that. To them we are dirt. I’m sure the Prince would think of you like that too.”

“He’s my mate. I’m going to have his child—“

“Kakarott, get it through your head. We are nothing to the Elites. They have never cared what happened to us. Why are we always the ground soldiers, the ones they send in first? Why do you think we are trying to get them to acknowledge that we are more important than that? Look at yourself, because of you there will be an heir to the throne, not from some Elite female, you. But he married her and not you, she will be his acknowledged mate, not you. What do you think they’ll do with the baby? Do you really see them letting you raise it?”

Kakarott’s eyes dropped to the floor, he put a hand on his stomach as he listened to Buddabin’s words. 

Buddabin could see that his words were getting through to Kakarott. He got up and moved over to the other, “I’m sorry, but it’s the truth. We mean nothing to them, neither will you.”

“But he came here.”

“And he went away. I’m going to see what’s going on, go back to sleep. I need to see what they have planned for us.”

“So you can tell Parzanip?”

“I can’t contact him. I messed up on the outlaw planet. I let the secret out. Now we are all in danger from the Icejins. Let me explain this, the Icejins hate us, they are more powerful than us, true, but there’s some legend about a Super Saiyan that scares the shit out of them. When they thought we were dying out, there was less of a chance of that Saiyan being born, now that they know about male birth…” Buddabin got up and went to the door. “I’ll let you know what’s going on Kakarott.”

He rolled back onto the bed and lay there looking at the ceiling. He hadn’t really thought much about the future of the child he was carrying. He hadn’t thought they might take it from him, he hadn’t thought about it at all. He’d never seen a male born child before; he hadn’t known it was possible. 

\------------------------------------------------------

Buddabin came out to see Nappa coming in through the main doors. The big man seemed surprised to see him. “Kakarott said the Prince was here.”

Nappa’s mouth fell open. “How could he have known that?”

“So it is true. He can sense the Prince.”

Nappa nodded, “And maybe the Prince can sense him too,” he muttered.

“Did you say something?” asked Buddabin.

“We are to return to the safe world. More guards will be coming with you to make sure the heir is kept safe.”

“And they’ll do just that won’t they; they’ll make sure the child is safe. What else will they be ordered to do, kill us when it’s delivered?”

“Kakarott will not be killed, nor will any one else. If Frieza knows our secret, then every man will be needed to ensure the planet’s safety. The bearers, all third class, will have to be protected. Kakarott will not be the only one there soon, but he will be the most important. The King has ordered it to be so.”

“And what happens to them, who are they to be bred to?”

“I don’t know.”

“But I bet it will be the Elite class. They’ll be nothing but breeders.”

“And who’s fault is that?”

Buddabin turned pale, he didn’t ask anymore.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

It didn’t look like anything had happened in the dining hall, or the audience hall where the wedding had taken place. Not one single guest had remained in the Palace, which was unusual, Vegeta had seen many parties and events at the Palace and none had ever been cleaned up like this. And this had been way bigger than any other. 

Vegeta decided to go to his father’s office. He knew he was not expected there.

The man was sitting behind his desk with his head in his hands.

“Something bothering you old man?”

His father was jolted up in fright. The first time Vegeta had ever seen him like that, his eyes wide and his mouth open. His hands sat flat on the desk as he tried to figure out what to do first.

“Now that’s a first for me,” said Vegeta putting his hands on his hips as he faced his father. “You are really going all out to make sure that some things are hidden here.”

“I’m not hiding anything.”

“Then who is the guest in the secured quarters? You have Nappa guarding them.”

“For a man on his wedding night you are up rather early.”

“And you are trying to avoid my questions, you’ve been doing that for a while, father. What kind of deal did you make with the Icejins?”

“Go back to your marriage bed and enjoy what you like to enjoy doing.”

Vegeta threw his hands down on his father’s desk, “No. I want to know what is going on here. You have my mate in the secured guest quarters, and you don’t want me to know that you have him there. Frieza has left so you must have made a deal with him.”

“How could you know that I have your mate here?”

Their eyes met. “I know… I can sense him.”

“What?”

“Yes, father. I can sense my mate. I know that he is here, so don’t try telling me he isn’t.”

“Fine, he is here. I thought you would be otherwise occupied with your wife. I though you would be trying to impregnate her.”

“Why? What is so important that I have an heir? Or does my having an heir have something to do with the deal with Frieza?”

Again Vegeta was witness to a new thing for his father. The man had paled and his eyes dropped to the desk. He took a deep breath. “I’m sending your mate back to the safe world.” He lifted his face then and met Vegeta’s eyes, “He is pregnant.”

Vegeta smirked and nodded, “So now you have my heir and my mate… I am not going back to my wife’s bed. I have no interest in her. I only slept with her last night because my blood was up after the fight. My only interest lately is in my mate. I dream of him constantly, I jerked off in my bedroom this morning because I wanted him.”

He heard his father start, and leveled his eyes on him angrily. The man lifted his eyes a little, meeting his son’s momentarily knowing he had given something else away. “You have bonded with your mate.”

“Bonded?”

“Long ago Saiyans used to bond with their mates. It didn’t mean that the dominant one was completely bound sexually to their mate. It meant they had bonded on a mental level, they know when the other is close. You knew something was up with him, didn’t you?”

“There is something weird in his power level. Weirder than usual.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“My mate has a low power level, as do all third class. But the last time I fucked him I felt something more, that he was hiding part of his power… I’ve been reading up on our race since I knew you were trying to keep things from me. We didn’t always have a class system until someone noticed the falling rate of females being born. The King ordered the scientists to find a way to stop this, seemed that our pollution rates were directly affecting the sex of the children. The female chromosome not being passed on as much as it used to and falling further with each generation and there was nothing they could do to stop it. And this was happening all over the planet, nowhere was untouched by this. And we being a race that tended to lust and violence, made up for the lack of females by fucking other males, usually the ones too weak to fight back, until we were assigning them to a lower class and gathering them all together in each area and let them breed away on their own. 

“To keep a mate back then meant fighting for them and binding them to you, ingesting their blood was a way to make a claim stand and the strongest were able to bind their mates to them mentally. But that started to die out when the class system came into being and we began mating closer to our power level. Then a genetic defect came along in the third class only, some of the males began having both male and female parts inside them even if they looked essentially male, they could both have children in a womb and impregnate another, though they tended more to submit to a mate than take one. This defect didn’t always follow from parent to child; it just turned up in the third class, but never amongst the Elites or the second class. No, in these classes there was something different, another very, very rare gene that might throw out something called a Super Saiyan, someone with a very high power level that could make them transform. I understand that one is called the Legendary and we tried to build that gene into our family, without much success so far. Then another defect came in whereby an Elite could mate with a third class breeder and if they happened to ingest their blood, that third class became their mate and there was the *possibly* of being able to mentally bind that mate to them. Are you with me so far father?”

“So you are bound to Kakarott and he to you.”

“Exactly. A little fact that not a lot of Elites know about, but then since we don’t go about mating with them, only deflowering them, didn’t seem to matter much.”

“Who would have foreseen you accidentally ingesting the boy’s blood,” said the King sarcastically.

“Anyway father, the other point I made earlier about Kakarott having more power than he seems, I want to test him, see what his true level is.”

“Very well, but he’s going back to the safe world.”

“I would test him there then.”

“And what about your wife and keeping up appearances.”

“I don’t give a fuck about keeping up appearances. She’ll be the perfect Princess for you, why don’t you fuck her, I don’t want her, I – the Gods damn it – have a mate I do want. I’m going to him now father, whether you like it or not and I’ll fight anyone who tried to stop me this time.”

The King looked exasperated, but he quickly wrote out an order and handed it to his son, “Fine, give this to Nappa.”

“Later I want an answer to my question about the deal with Frieza.” With that Vegeta left.

The King threw the pen away in anger. His son was too smart for his own good.

\------------------------------------------------

Vegeta went straight to the secured quarters handing the orders to Nappa who again tried to block his way. Then he went storming through the doors until he got to the rooms he could sense his mate within. He began stripping off as soon as he opened the door and saw his mate standing there, naked, his eyes only for him as the “manservant” ran from the room. Vegeta was naked as quickly as possible and only a foot away from Kakarott who he pushed forcefully onto the bed before pouncing on top of him. In moments they were devouring each other, as Kakarott moved his legs apart and tilted himself up eagerly to accept his mate’s hard cock inside him. Vegeta obliged by getting between those legs and shoving himself in with one fast stroke, forcing a cry from both of them of pure ecstasy, before Vegeta began to pump in and out of his mate in a frenzy, Kakarott matching each thrust with a push of his own. It was like two wild things mating, the screams and cries coming from them, but it did not last long, Kakarott screamed louder as he came spurting up over both their bodies, clamping down hard on Vegeta tearing an equally loud roar from him as he came inside the body of his mate. Vegeta thrust a few more times as they rode the waves of their orgasms, before falling off and onto the bed beside his mate.

They lay there panting for breath, before Kakarott turned on his side and took one of Vegeta‘s hands in his own and holding it to his stomach. Vegeta looked at him. “I know you are bearing for me.”

“They tell me that you will take the child from me and give it to your new wife to raise.”

“Who told you that?”

Kakarott averted his eyes.

Vegeta rubbed his hand over Kakarott’s belly. “The Gods are laughing at me. I have taken a mate from the third class, I’ve gotten him pregnant, and I can’t get him out of my mind. I can sense you Kakarott.”

“Really?” he seemed surprised. 

“I believe it’s getting stronger each time I take you. And I want to take you a lot. I have no need for the female they made me marry; at the time it was to hide the male pregnancy.”

“Frieza probably knows about that now.”

“He does?”

“Haven’t they told you?”

“My father is keeping a lot from me lately. It was he that had you brought here and I was not to be told either.”

“You came here this morning.”

“Yes, but they wouldn’t let me in.”

“Did you know about?” he looked down at the hand still caressing his belly.

“I knew something was up with you.”

“We’re bound, aren’t we?”

Vegeta grunted.

“Will you take the child away?”

“I don’t know Kakarott. My father will, I am sure of that,” he looked at the other. “I really want to hate you because you are low class, but I can’t get past the fact that you are now my mate for life. I want to fuck you all the time instead of beating the shit out of you, though I might still do that.”

“I don’t want to be just a bearer. All I ever wanted to be was a fighter. I love to fight. I want to have this child for you and for myself. But I don’t want that to be my life. Vegeta, my father said I should tell you this, I can sense power levels without the need of a scouter. I’ve always been able to do that.”

“And can you suppress your power level?”

“What? I… I don’t know.”

“Have you ever been tested, I mean truly tested?”

“Well, no.”

“I am going to test you. We’re going back to the safe world. I will test you there.”

“You’re coming?”

Vegeta smirked, “Until I can get you out of my head, I’m not letting you out of my sight. You’ve run off once…”

“I didn’t run off—“

Vegeta leaned forward and took his mouth, shutting him up. Kakarott realized that this was the first time the Prince had taken him like that, shoving his tongue down his throat, and he liked it, almost as much as he liked having the Prince take him. And that didn’t take long…


End file.
